


Engagement

by V (deepsix)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/V





	Engagement

Danny was wearing a tuxedo when Rusty picked him up.

"Classy," Rusty said. "I hope I didn't tear you away from anything too important."

"Engagement party," Danny said, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" Rusty pulled back onto the road, away from the hotel. He'd sat idling in front of it for ten minutes, thinking about what kind of asshole would build something that big and that ugly, and then how many people that asshole could convince it was high architecture; but mostly about how long Danny was going to make him wait, because he'd said he'd be right out and Rusty was hungry. "Whose?" Rusty asked.

"Mine," said Danny, and Rusty looked at him on the way back from the rear-view mirror.

"Oh yeah?" Rusty said. "How much?"

"How much what?" Danny asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Rusty could see him fiddling with something, maybe cufflinks. Maybe just his hands.

"Okay, don't tell me," Rusty said. "I can take it."

Danny looked at him, jerking his head quickly in Rusty's direction. "There's nothing to tell, Rus," he said. "It was a party."

Rusty slowed down. "Oh," he said. He thought about parking the car, but mostly he just slowed down. "It was your party?" he asked, suddenly feeling like he'd been listening in on the wrong conversation. "Oh," he said again.

"I would have told you," Danny said.

Rusty sped up again. "Don't worry," he said. "You just did."


End file.
